


The greatest thing

by Tikini



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Christmas gift, First Time, Grinding, In the Beginning, M/M, Troubadour AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/pseuds/Tikini
Summary: Another biting gust tore through the small clearing and Freddie looked up. The forest laid in shadows, the sun was about to set. It was growing dark.Roger should be back soon.The mere thought of the young man was enough to put a smile on Freddie’s cold, pale lips.He hadn’t expected to ever love again. He hadn’t dared to believe there was anyone left in this hard, cruel world, for him to love.But Roger had proved him wrong.- - -Freddie and Roger keep each other warm a chilly autumn night.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 52





	The greatest thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nastally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastally/gifts).



> Hello lovelies!
> 
> I come bearing a lil christmas gift for my wonderful, lovely friend Ana, or Nastally ^^ She wanted some Froger first time, from our collaboration fic Dreams of tomorrow; https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356092/chapters/50867719
> 
> This takes place before that story, so there's no Brian and John yet!
> 
> Title is from Nature Boy, by David Bowie
> 
> _The greatest thing  
>  You'll ever learn  
> Is just to love  
> And be loved  
> In return_
> 
> Without further ado, let's go!

The wind shook the thin branches above, and Freddie shivered, pulling the woolen cloak tighter around himself. He scooted closer to the small campfire, stretching his hands out towards the blessed heat.

It wasn’t that cold yet, really, it was only late september, after all, but Freddie wasn’t used to sleeping outside like this, not during the colder months.

While the circus had been an awful and cruel place to live, he’d at least had a moderately warm place to sleep. Especially the nights when he’d shared a bed roll with his lover.

Freddie stared into the flames. He watched them dance and twirl, as if alive.

It had only been two full moons, since he’d escaped that horrifying place. He was finally free, from a life as a slave, from the whims of evil men. How he wished he could be free from the memories too, and the sorrows.

Another biting gust tore through the small clearing and Freddie looked up. The forest laid in shadows, the sun was about to set. It was growing dark.

Roger should be back soon. 

The mere thought of the young man was enough to put a smile on Freddie’s cold, pale lips.

He hadn’t expected to ever love again. He hadn’t dared to believe there was anyone left in this hard, cruel world, for him to love.

But Roger had proved him wrong. 

The farmhand boy was everything that Freddie admired and adored. He was brave and quick-witted. He was curious and eager to learn and explore. He had a kind and pure heart.

Roger loved life, and he loved Freddie. He went wherever Freddie went and enjoyed each day. Simple as that.

And Freddie, who was starved of kindness and warmth, whose nightmares and memories sometimes threatened to swallow him entirely, who lived life not because he wanted, but because he didn’t know what else to do, thrived in Roger’s company.

He was like the sunlight after a cold, harsh winter, like the fire warming Freddie’s hands and lighting his surroundings, like the bird song filling the dark and quiet forest.

He was life itself, and without him, Freddie would without a doubt be dead already.

The fire crackled merrily and further away, Freddie could make out familiar soft footsteps and light whistling. 

Roger showed up between the tall trees, grin growing wider as he spotted Freddie huddled by the fire.

”Good evening, young master Frederick.” He sauntered up to Freddie and mock bowed. ”I bring to thee, one loaf of bread, fresh from the oven, and even better…” he swung his satchel bag in front of Freddie, looking smug, ”A large piece of mutton.”

Freddie gasped, precariously leaning over the fire to snatch the bag from Roger’s hands. ”God gracious! Mutton? What did you have to do to come over that?”

”Well, I might have sweet talked the butcher’s daughter.” Roger admitted, plopping down on their bed roll next to Freddie. ”At least it’s not stolen.” He muttered and poked the woolen coat still draped over Freddie. Freddie had stolen it some weeks ago, from a rich merchant who wasn’t paying enough attention.

”Oh, come off it.” Freddie answered absentmindedly, pulling the dried meat from the bag and eagerly ripping a large chunk off with his teeth. He chewed and swallowed, before turning to wink at Roger. ”I’m sure dear Master Fiddlewick has a plump wife to keep him warm and cosy in the night.”

Roger huffed, reaching for the waterskin. ”Well, God knows that’s more than we have.” He chuckled before taking a drink.

Freddie snickered and unwrapped the cloak, letting Roger nestle up next to him before wrapping the huge garment around the both of them.

They sat together, watching the fire and the darkening sky above, talking and laughing together. Freddie ate heartily, enjoying the salty meat and the fluffy bread. Roger had eaten earlier, and refused to have more than one small munch of the meat, insisting that Freddie should fill his stomach.

It was in the middle of harvest season, and every village was in the process of bringing in the crops. Work was abundant, every able man and woman was needed. Roger had been helping out in one of the larger village’s, working hard to bring in the crops and receiving some food in exchange. Freddie had tried to help out too, at first, but to no one’s surprise he wasn’t cut out for that kind of hard labour. Also, it was incredibly boring and understimulating work.

Instead, Freddie had taken up singing in the evenings at the local tavern. It didn’t pay well, but at least he had somewhere warm to be. He might also have managed to get his hands on a gold coin or two, as well as a beautifully embroidered scarf.

They had been staying close to the village for about a week. They didn’t have the money to rent a room at any of the inns so every night they met up back in their clearing, and spent the nights together, under the stars.

But, it was growing colder. Freddie shivered again and pressed himself tighter against Roger’s side. 

How they’d get by in winter, remained to be seen.

”It’s bloody freezing.” He muttered, licking the last of the bread crumbs off his fingers. 

Roger shrugged and leant forward to add a couple of more dry sticks to the fire. ”It’s not so bad.” He wrapped one arm around Freddie’s middle and gave him a hearty squeeze. ”You’re just too thin.”

”Warm me.” Freddie demanded, turning in Roger’s embrace and wrapping his arms around the younger man’s neck.

Roger laughed, but pulled Freddie onto his lap, arms tightening around the dark haired man, pressing their torsos flush together. ”Better?”

Freddie hummed contently, the cloak was warm and heavy over his back, and Roger was like a hearth against his body. ”Better.” He breathed, nudging his nose against his lover’s before pulling back slightly to look at him. He admired the blue eyes he’d come to love so, the dark, long lashes and the lovely lips. ”Could be even better.” 

Roger grinned, one hand coming up to hold Freddie’s cheek as he reached up to press their lips together.

Sighing softly into Roger’s mouth, Freddie closed his eyes. They kissed lazily for some time, just lips brushing against each other, until they both grew impatient. 

Roger’s fingers slid down to Freddie’s neck, tilting his head so he could kiss him deeper. Freddie moaned, and sucked on his lover’s tongue when Roger thrust it past his lips.

Soon they were panting and grinding against each other, Freddie rocking down in Roger’s lap and kissing him passionately. His fingers wrapped around Roger’s braid and tugged on it roughly, making the younger man whimper and buck his hips up.

Freddie tugged again, and Roger growled and pulled away, lowering his head to trail burning hot lips over Freddie’s jaw and down his neck. 

Gasping, Freddie tilted his head back, exposing more of his throat, hand still playing and pulling on Roger’s hair. 

”Feel so good, darling.” He breathed, eyes turned up against the now black sky. 

Roger ran his teeth over Freddie’s pulse point, his hands rucking up Freddie’s tunic and then moving inside, caressing Freddie’s hips and sides. 

Freddie whined and ground his crotch against Roger’s stomach, the blond’s palms were rough and almost scalding hot on his sensitive skin.

Wanting to feel Roger more intimately against him, Freddie roughly pulled on Roger’s shirt, making the blond laugh and let go off Freddie, so he could help Freddie tug it off. Immediately after, they threw off Freddie’s tunic, too, and pressed even closer together, skin to skin.

“I thought you wanted to get warm…” Roger joked. Freddie just rolled his eyes and brought their lips together again, kissing his lover passionately and grinding down on the hardness in his breechers.

Roger’s breath hitched and Freddie eagerly swallowed his groans as he lightly ran his nails down the other man’s back. Moving back just a bit, so he could fit his hand in between their bodies, Freddie’s hands made quick work of the strings on Roger’s breechers, and slipped one hand inside to slide over, hot, sensitive skin.

Roger’s cock swelled in Freddie’s hand as he stroked him, softly and the younger man grunted, hand coming up to tilt Freddie’s face back, thrusting his tongue deep into the dark haired man’s mouth.

Moaning breathily, Freddie continued to pleasure Roger with his touch, while slowly rocking his own clothed erection against the backside of his hand.

Roger ended the kiss, looking up at Freddie on top of him with awe and heat in his dark eyes. “I want to.” He murmured, outlining Freddie’s cock through his trousers with his fingers, making Freddie whine and rock against him.

“Please, darling.” Freddie breathed, lowering his forehead to rest on Roger’s shoulder. Roger fumbled with his pants, trying to get them open, while Freddie lazily continued to stroke him, mouthing at the sensitive skin of his lover’s neck, enjoying the taste of salt he found just above Roger’s collarbone.

Soon, Roger managed to unlace the pants, and impatiently yanked them just past Freddie’s bum, making the older man snicker and helpfully lift his hips.

Triumphantly, the blond wrapped rough fingers around Freddie’s hard flesh and Freddie moaned softly and bit down on the skin just above Roger’s heart.

“Warmer?” 

Freddie could hear the grin in Roger’s voice and smiled. “Quite a bit, yes. Thank you.”

He ran his thumb over and then down below the head of Roger’s cock, pressing slightly and making the younger man whine from deep in his throat. “Could be even better.” Freddie lifted his head to whisper into Roger’s ear. “We could be even closer.”

Roger stopped stroking Freddie off, instead leaning back slightly to look at Freddie, confused. 

“How?” He palmed the skin of Freddie’s flat stomach, nails scratching gently through Freddie’s pubic hair. “Short of climbing inside your skin, I don’t see how we could.” He grinned, shaking some loose hair out of his eyes.

“Not exactly what I had in mind, dear, but close...” Freddie purred, watching Roger’s eyebrows pull together in a frown as he thought. Smiling warmly at the younger man, Freddie rolled his hips forward, letting Roger’s cock brush between his buttocks. 

Roger’s heavy lids fell over his eyes, the frown smoothening out as he sighed and bucked up against Freddie.

“I want you inside me, beautiful.”

Roger’s eyes flashed back open. He stared at Freddie and the rosiness spreading over his cheeks and down his throat was just barely visible in the dancing light from the fire. “Oh.”

Freddie couldn’t help but coo at the adorableness of his younger lover. He lifted both hands to put them on Roger’s flaming cheeks, squishing them gently. “We don’t have to.”

“I want to!” The words tumbled from Roger’s lips, his hands gripped Freddie’s hips firmly. “It’s just… Can we really do that?” He chewed at his lip, eyes conflicted when he finally looked at Freddie. “Won’t I hurt you?”

Freddie ran his thumb over Roger’s bottom lip, making him release it from his teeth. “No, dear, you won’t.” He pressed a light kiss to Roger’s lips before gently butting their foreheads together. “Don’t worry, I promise it’ll feel good for both of us.”

Roger hesitated for a moment, but then nodded. He pecked Freddie on the lips again and then pulled back, smile excited if a bit nervous. “How do we do this?”

“You’re going to lie down.” Freddie put both hands on Roger’s chest and pushed him down on the bedroll. Roger hit the ground with a low “oof” and looked up at Freddie, eyebrows raised.

“Then,” Freddie continued, getting up from Roger’s lap to start pulling off his breechers, “you’re going to take off your pants.”

Freddie shimmied out of his own and pulled the cloak tightly around himself, hurrying over to his bag and digging around inside it until he found the small jar of oil he had stored at the bottom. When he turned back to Roger, the younger man had removed his pants and was resting on his elbows, watching Freddie curiously.

Freddie watched him back, took in the fire light’s play over naked skin, the large, trusting eyes. The warm smile.

He loved him so much it set his heart on fire. He meant to tell Roger, sometime, just how much he’d grown to mean for Freddie. But this far he hadn’t dared to. And tonight wasn’t the right time.

Instead Freddie smiled and joined the other man on the bed roll, sitting down to kneel over him, one leg on either side of Roger’s hips.

“Are you cold?” He asked, for the cloak was still over Freddie’s back, leaving Roger mostly bare to the autumn chill.

The blond shook his head distractedly, hands running over Freddie’s thighs then hips, then up his chest, as if he couldn’t have enough of him.

Freddie enjoyed his touch, arching into it when Roger rubbed his fingertips over his nipple. The younger man grinned and pinched the bud, making Freddie whimper, before batting his hand away. “Wait. Give me a moment.”

Ignoring Roger’s pout, he opened the lid of the jar and stuck his fingers inside.

“What’s that?” Roger asked, hands back on Freddie’s hips, thumbs rubbing circles into his hip bones.

“Oil.” Freddie winked, removing his drenched fingers from the jar and letting some of the oil drop onto Roger’s stomach.

“Ah.” Roger nodded, one hand leaving Freddie to smear the oil over his stomach. “What for?”

Freddie spread his legs wider and reached behind himself, pressing his slippery fingers against his opening. “To make it easier for you to fuck me.” He enjoyed the blush returning full force to Roger’s face and then gently worked the tip of his first finger inside himself, sighing.

“Christ, Freddie.” Roger looked up at him, licking his lips. “Are you putting your fingers inside your bum?” 

Freddie slipped the finger in further, wiggling it around a bit. He moaned at the feeling. It was too long since he’d done this. “Yes.” He said, slowly pulling back a bit to then thrust back inside. “I’m not either wet or as open as a girl, so I need to get myself ready before you can go inside.”

“Oh, hell.” Roger groaned, his hand stroking up Freddie’s torso and then back down, taking Freddie’s heavy cock in hand and stroking roughly. “How does it feel?”

“Amazing.” Freddie gasped, eagerly pressing another finger inside himself. 

He had wanted to do this with Roger for a long time, but hadn’t known if the younger man would be up for it. Now he regretted he hadn’t asked sooner.

He thrust faster into himself, Roger’s hand on his cock helping him relax and sending pleasure running through his body.

Roger moaned lowly, eyes not leaving Freddie’s face. He let his other hand slip behind Freddie, stroking over his buttock and then gently resting over Freddie’s, feeling how the dark haired man moved his fingers inside.

“You’re stunning like this.” Roger said quietly, his fingers slipping down Freddie’s hand to feel his rim stretched open by his fingers. 

Freddie bit his lip, cock twitching in Roger’s hand. “Roger…” He moaned, pushing a third finger within himself, frowning a bit at the stretch.

“So beautiful. You must feel so full.” Roger murmured, voice low. “Next time, I want to do it.”

Freddie groaned and let his free hand rest on Roger’s chest, balancing himself as he spread and twisted his fingers. “What? Prepare me? Or having it done to you?”

Roger shuddered beneath him, giving Freddie’s hand a squeeze before pulling it back and wrapping it around his own cock. He looked at Freddie, lips parted as he thought it over. “Prepare you.” He finally decided.

Freddie couldn’t wait until next time, the idea of Roger’s calloused fingers inside him was enough to make his vision swim. Hot all over, and desperate for more, he pulled his fingers out. “You ready?” He breathed.

“Yes.” Roger groaned, letting go off his cock to try to pull Freddie down on top of him. “Please Freddie, I want you.”

Freddie shuffled forward a bit, positioning himself over Roger’s crotch, and took his lover’s shaft in one hand, holding him steady as he slowly lowered himself.

He had to try a couple of times, the oil making Roger slip against him, his lover’s impatient fidgeting not helping matters, before he succeeded in slipping the head inside. 

The stretch burnt a bit, but felt heavenly and warm at the same time. Roger’s hands on him and his obscene moan urged Freddie to take more and more of him inside, until he sat flush on the younger man’s hips, his cock buried deep inside.

“Oh my god.” Roger whimpered, head thrown back and fingers tight on Freddie’s hips. “You’re so tight, Fred, oh fuck.”

Freddie chuckled wheezily, his chest heaving. Roger felt so good inside him. He was so full, so stretched and warm. The cloak had even started to slip off his shoulders without him noticing.

He put both his hands on Roger’s chest and ground down on him, making his lover let out a punched out moan. “Now we’re closer.” He grinned, and then slowly started to lift and lower his hips on top of Roger.

“We are.” Roger breathed, helping Freddie move using his grip on his hips. He watched Freddie as if transfixed, pants and whimpers escaping him as Freddie got into a slow rhythm, rocking up and back down.

Freddie could barely feel the cold any longer, he was not paying attention to the wind tugging at the tree crowns, or to the moon rising on the sky above them. No, all was Roger.

His lover felt as if he belonged inside Freddie, filling him up, making him complete. The younger man started to thrust up into him and Freddie’s head rolled back on his shoulders, loud, high pitched moans of Roger’s name falling from his mouth.

“Come on, love.” Roger groaned, shoving deep into Freddie, making him keen. “You feel so good, please, faster.”

Freddie’s muscles trembled as he complied, starting to fuck himself on Roger’s cock faster. 

“Ah, so good. Yes, that’s it…” Roger sighed, thrusting up harder and almost making Freddie lose his balance. Freddie had to pause his riding for a moment and found Roger looking up at him, a considering look on his face.

“What?” Freddie asked, shakily.

Roger lifted himself from the bed roll, putting one hand behind him, the other stroking Freddie’s cheek. “I want to be closer to you.” He said, fingers brushing some of Freddie’s dark hair out of his face. “I want to be able to kiss you. Can we change position?”

Freddie barely had the chance to answer before Roger was rolling them over, lowering Freddie to the bed roll, instead.

A bright, gorgeous grin on his face, Roger crawled between Freddie’s legs and grabbed his thighs, making him wrap them around Roger’s waist. Freddie stared up at him, surprised at this turn of events.

“I think I like this better.” Roger purred, brushing his cock against Freddie’s spread hole and making him whine and buck his hips back against him. “Let me do some of the work, hmm?”

With that he guided himself inside, and pushed all the way inside Freddie with one smooth thrust. 

Freddie whimpered and arched his back, legs tight around Roger’s waist. “Roger!”

Roger wasted no time starting a fast pace, thrusting into Freddie deep and rough and making him scramble at the ground for something to hold onto. The blond grabbed one of his hands in his, pressing it to the bed roll over Freddie’s head and using it as support to lean down and kiss Freddie.

Freddie’s free hand tugged mercilessly on Roger’s braid as he bucked and arched beneath him. They moaned and gasped into each others mouths, lost within each other.

Roger changed his angle a bit, probably by chance more than anything else, and the drag of his cock inside Freddie was suddenly just right for brushing over his prostate. 

Freddie cried out, clenching tightly around Roger making the blond pull back a bit, surprised and worried. “Did I hurt you?”

“No!” Freddie whined, pulling harshly on his hair and making Roger wince. “No, anything but, you feel perfect, please, harder?”

Roger growled and snapped his hips into Freddie again, using the same angle, and Freddie shook with it, crying out his lover’s name.

Swearing lowly, Roger pressed his face to Freddie’s neck, and slipped his free hand in between their sweaty bodies. Freddie buried his hand in the messy hair at the back of Roger’s head, holding him close. Roger’s fingers found his leaking cock and Freddie’s eyes rolled back into his head.

He was caught in it, between Roger roughly touching his sensitive cock and his lover’s cock inside, brushing over the spot that sent pleasurable sparks up Freddie’s spine. He felt his lover’s uneven pants against his neck and rocked up to meet him, legs a vice around the other man.

The pleasure rocketed, filling him to the brim. He strained against Roger, gripping him tightly with all he got. Roger’s teeth sank into the flesh of his shoulder and the tension snapped. 

Freddie howled into the chilly night, holding Roger tight to his body as he came between them. Roger moaned brokenly, his hips stuttering inside Freddie as Freddie twisted and clenched around him. 

Freddie was still gasping for breath and whimpering, body shaking with aftershocks, when Roger came within him, his lover leaving the crook of his shoulder to find Freddie’s lips. Roger kissed him hungrily, groaning into Freddie’s mouth and squeezing his hand tightly, while his hips rocked slowly back and forth, prolonging his orgasm.

When he finished, he collapsed on top of Freddie with an exhausted grunt. 

Staring up at the faint stars above, breathing all over the place and half squashed beneath Roger’s weight, Freddie slowly came back to himself.

Sighing softly, he stretched his arms and then looped them lightly around Roger’s neck. He nuzzled the top of Roger’s head fondly, unable to help the wide, satisfied grin stretching over his face.

“Why didn’t we do that, before…” Roger muttered against his neck, turning to nose lightly beneath Freddie’s jaw.

Freddie shrugged. “Better late than never.” 

He found that the cloak had fallen to the side of them, and gingerly pulled it up and managed to spread it out over Roger’s body on top of his. 

“I guess.” Roger yawned, placing a small kiss to Freddie’s skin, before shifting to pull his cock out. Then he laid back down on top of Freddie, and was out like a light in a few seconds.

The grin slowly changed to a small, happy smile. Freddie was toasty warm between the bed roll, the cloak and his lover’s warm body. He could barely breathe right, with Roger on top of him like this, and he was sticky in several places, but he was still too comfortable to want to move.

Freddie played with Roger’s braid absentmindedly, looking up at the stars and listening to the forest around him. The fire was but smoldering ashes by now, but it concerned him not.

Tonight again, as he’d been for the last two months, Freddie felt completely at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Happy new year to you all <3 And to Nastally, thanks for all the fun we've had!


End file.
